Fractued Skulls
by Breakable Dolls
Summary: Short little unconnected stories/drabbles about Skull
1. Chapter 1

Fractured Skulls

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Short little drabbles, not connected,

* * *

Fire Starter

For as long as Skull could remember he was terrified of fire. So when he was forced to learn how to used his dying will flames he always kept them internal. The thought of letting them touch his body was enough to send him into a panic. The heat made Skull want to vomit.

However, there was no way Skull was going to tell any of the Arcobaleno that. He could picture then mocking his fear; their jeering insults. So Skull grit his teeth and tried not to flinch. Luckily, Skull was an amazing actor.

* * *

Dancing with Myself

Skull nearly choked on his breakfast when Reborn asked him for a favor. The favor being teach Tsuna how to dance. Skull wasn't quite sure how Reborn knew Skull could ballroom dance; he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

Skull began with posture.

"Posture is like clothing when you're dancing. You wouldn't wear a winter coat when it's summer, would you?" Skull had said.

Next was shadow dancing.

"You shouldn't drag someone into something when you have no idea what you're doing." the stuntman tutted.

Actually dancing with a partner.

"Why am I the girl?"

"Because, before you can lead you have to know what it's like to follow."

When Skull was done Tsuna could've danced his way out of a fight. But Skull didn't just teach him how to dance. He gave him tiny bits of wisdom too.

Tsuna was never improperly dressed for a function, he alway stood tall, he meticulously planned every move the Vongola made, and he thought about how each order would affect all branches of his Familia.

* * *

Power of Pronouns

Skull wasn't male nor were they female. They never corrected the Arcobalenos though. They never saw the point. None of the "Strongest People in the World" ever listened to them anyway. Skull was use to that, but it didn't hurt any less. It was Enma who finally noticed.

"Skull… are you really a boy? Not that you don't seem masculine, but… from what I can tell whenever anyone uses a masculine term to describe you, you finch."

Skull nearly cried," I'm not… male I mean, but I'm not female either I just am."

"Do you want me to use more neutral term to describe you?" Enma asked, "I won't be able to switch over immediately, but I'll try."

"That would be nice. You're a good kid Enma. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Thanks, I think you make a pretty good older sibling."

That's when Skull started crying.

* * *

Maybe I Should have Read the Books

When Skull woke up he panicked. This wasn't anywhere familiar. High arched ceilings, the smell of antiseptic, white cotton sheets, nothing felt right. Then memories flooded Skull's brain. _Oh, I guess Viper was right reincarnation does exist. Still, what kind of fucked up life have I had? Child abuse, neglect, dead parents, I'm what like eleven and what kind of boring name is Harry Potter._

As it turned out Harry Potter was a famous name.

* * *

Acid Tears

Skull always thought it was strange how the mafia limited themselves. There were two types of clouds. Normal violet ones that had the urge to fight anything within arm's length with small exceptions. And Inverted ones that could function better in normal society, but not by much. Skull was neither. He didn't get mad. It was a waste of energy. What would punching someone in the face accomplish? Nothing beside a pissed off person and a broken finger.

No, Skull didn't get angry; he got sad. Skll would cty. He never saw a problem with expressing his emotions in such a manner. Other's did, apparently boys don't cry. Which was pretty idiotic in Skull's opinion "Why?" he had asked there was no proper answer beside the occasional "It's weak."

Why, what made crying weak? Skull didn't get it.

So when Skull (forcibly) joined the mafia where it was even more unacceptable for men to cry. He decided that somehow he would fight with his tears. But Clouds could fight with tears only make them multiply. And it was hard to kill a man by drowning him in your tears. However Skull wasn't an idiot and knew there was more than one way to fight.

Skull got into the more political side of the mafia. Contracts, making deals, and paying people off Skull was no Viper, but he made decent money. When Skull wore more traditionally feminine clothing and toned down the make up tears were very effective against males of power. Females could see through it far easier.

Being turned into a baby kind of put a damper on it, but Skull felt powerful all the same.

* * *

A Life Before Never Ending Life

Skull dreams, of course most everybody does, but Skull's dreams were different. He dreams of the taste of blood heavy under his tongue. He dreams of revealing in death. Skull dreams of the feeling of grass between his toes and a hand cold in his. He dreams of a tiny body clinging to his as her tries to calm down a screaming baby.

He dreams of lying in a field of flowers two women with him one twenty years younger than the other. Skull dreams of an arm wrapped around his tears sliding down his face. He dreams of sobbing and clutching a woman's cold, lifeless body close to his as he bleeds out. Skull cries when he wakes up, but he's never sure why. He doesn't remember his dream.

* * *

Drifting for Forever

Skull doesn't have a sky. He never has. Skull doesn't understand the fuss about them. After all he's doing perfectly fine. He had heard other cloud talk about how they knew if a sky might be worthy and Skull wants to feel that. Skull searches for a sky to make him feel such a thing.

What the stuntman doesn't know is that there is no sky big enough to carry such a cloud as himself. A sky of such overwhelming power and strength has never been born. So, Skull waits for something that will never come.

* * *

I guess these could work as prompts too… If they inspire you let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Fracture Skulls

A/s at the bottom

Warnings: Boys in dresses, homophobic language, gore

* * *

I Wanted to be Dressed just like Her

Skull was ten when he saw her. He never knew who she was nor did he ever find out. For someone Skull knew so little about he was fascinated with her or rather with what she was wearing. It was a black off the shoulder dress with lace arm straps helping hold it up. The skirt was black and puffed out the front stopped at her knees, but the black continued to trail down and dragged along the ground. The entire dress was tastefully covered with golden stars. A pair of black strappy heels that were at least five inches tall accompanied the dress.

Skull wanted to look that beautiful. He wanted to feel the fabric against his legs in a way that pants never felt like. He wanted to have the straps of those heels dig into his ankles and feet. His mother did not agree. She couldn't stop him forever.

Skull became Skull and he could wear whatever he wanted. So he did, he wore skirts and dresses, and any sort of heels he wanted.

Skull got an invitation to a gathering and he didn't wear what he wanted. Skull didn't wear what he wanted for a long time.

* * *

Backstage Work

The Arcobalenos were going undercover and were having a bit of a dilemma. After all they were pretty famous. No one besides maybe Skull could go into the gala looking as they did without being recognized. For obvious reasons they couldn't send Skull in there alone. Illusions were a no go as someone would be able to detect the flame covering their bodies. Finally Skull got fed up with waiting.

"Fon come here." Skull looked annoyed and normally that wouldn't be scary, but this time it was different. Something was different.

Fon followed the command. He plopped down in a chair in front of Skull.

"Stay Still."

The Arcobalenos watched as Fon was changed from a masculine martial artist to a delicate looking trophy wife under Skull's makeup brush. Then Skull attacked Fon's hair with a brush, bobby pins, a hair iron, and a white lace hair tie. When he was done Fon's hair was pulled back, braided down the side and curled into a high ponytail. Skull dug around in the pile of dress clothes before he found something. It was a long black dress that covered everything except for a large portions of Fon's back.

"Put that on."

Fon once again did as he was told. The result was gorgeous.

"Lacky, how the hell-"

"Who's next?"

Lal Mirch was next.

"Are you going to cover up my scars?"

Why would I? They show how strong you are."

Lal was silent the rest of the experience

The result was Lal's hair pinned back with soft waves and Queen Ann's lace woven into it, natural makeup, and a short cream colored sleeveless dress with a bustle in the back and pockets.

"Verde, get over here."

Soon Verde's hair was brown and neatly combed. He was decked out in a grey three piece suit with a white dress shirt and orange tie. His glasses were gone. Somehow his eyes seemed more sunk in, his eyebags were gone and his nose more crooked.

"How do you know my prescription?"

"Mammon."

Reborn was up next.

"Lacky if you-"

"Relax Reborn I know how to be professional with my hate for you."

Reborn's sideburns were straightened and tucked into the rest of his hair which Skull had managed to smooth. He wore a black suit with a dark gray shirt and a golden and black paisley tie. His cheekbones were sharper and his eyes were bigger.

Colonello's hair was slicked back with a few strands hanging in his face. He wore an olive green suit, a black dress shirt and a white tie with a floral print on it. His lip had a scar cutting down the left side that trailed down to the end of his chin.

"And of course I save the best for last." Skull slipped into the bathroom and the Arcobalenos heard running water, a blow dryer, the clatter of things being rearranged, and finally the zip of a zipper. The Skull revealed himself.

His hair was no longer the dark purple color, instead it was a soft lavender. He wore a headband with a convoluted pattern in gold that somewhat resembled a star filled sky. His dress was quite a bit shorter than Lal's. It was mostly white, but the ends were a dark purple with gold stars spattered on the purple. The top was held up with a sheer white fabric with stars embroidered with dark yellow thread.

"How do you even know how to do this?" Lal raised and eyebrow incredulously.

"I'm a actor, but before I was on stage I worked behind the scenes. You know lights, sound, building sets, costumes, and makeup. Stuff like that."

* * *

Men Not Fem

She had wanted to work in the stunt business since she was ten. They told her no one wanted to see a stuntwomen. So she became Skull. Skull the immoral stunt **man** was as the name implied. **He** could do any stunt so could she, but no one wanted to see a **woman** do stunts.

* * *

Price of a Curse

So suffice to say Skull was pretty fucking pissed when he was turned into a baby.

"Wow! Fuck me with a chainsaw. I knew there was something off about this whole thing, but wow! Do you know what this is going to do? Do you?" Skull didn't let Luce answer," Fuck everything up! That's what it's going to do. Unlike the rest of you I'm a civilian as you loved to point out. You can go back to your jobs. Probably with more respect because you were so powerful you got turned into a baby. But I on the other hand won't. I can't go back to my job. I can't support myself. Do you even know what I gave up to be a stuntman?" Skull paused and looked at the group's faces,"You know what… Nevermind just forget it."

"Wait! Skull what did you mean?" Luce called out as the stuntman turned to leave of him tiny child's feet.

Skull whipped around,"NO! No! You… You don't get to act concerned for me when you were so willing to give up my life for this."

"Stop overreacting. I'm pretty pissed about this, bit it's-" Someone drawled.

"It's not what? It's not so bad? It's not like I'm dead, what? Because it is so bad I can't pay my bills with prestige. And I might as well be dead if I'm out of a job. Because if you would even bother to listen to me for once. You would know that I can't go back to my job." Skull hysterically cried.

* * *

The Strongest Cloud

Skull doesn't have territory. He never has, but woes is the soul that touched his family. Normally Skull doesn't have to worry because his family is the world's strongest. Except Yuni her flame may have been strong, but she had little to no training and even if she did have the entire Milford Famiglia, the Arcobaleno, and the Gesso Famiglia as her personal guard dog rats can slip through. Which is what happened when he and Yuni are having tea. Some bastard held a gun to her head and Skull snapped.

He doesn't remember what he did. But when Skull came too up to his forearms are covered in blood and other things. Blood was dying on his face and in his hair. There lay a body, unrecognisable. The skull was smashed in, brain matter leaking out onto the grass. An arm still clutching a gun was across the lawn, but Yuni was fine so everything was okay.

(If Reborn had showed up during the time Skull blacked out he doesn't say anything. Mostly because the sight of Skull punching in a man's face after propagating a man's blood so much it blew off his arm is too terrifying of a thought to share. Even for the hitman.)

* * *

Muddy Skull

When the entirety of the Arcobalenos are drunk, minus Skull (damn you liver), they want Skull to sing. After all what better entertainment than listen to the lackey's screechy voice and make fun of it. Skull tires to protest, but even when drunk Reborn's aim is perfect (and he's drunk enough that he might actually try to kill Skull). So Skull start to mentally shuffle through all the song he knows the lyrics to before he hits upon his answer.

Skull stands in the middle of the room where they can see him. He takes a breath and begins

" _I fall so far away_

 _The clouds above my head_

 _Will always stay_

 _Reflected in the rain_

 _That stains the ground_

 _Muddy and forgotten"_

Even in their drunk state the Arcobalenos can tell that Skull voice is beautiful.

 _"And in those older days_

 _I think back on them now_

 _And wipe my face_

 _Forgetting all I had_

 _But finding it_

 _So suddenly_

 _Ah, but what a pain_

 _Seems that I fell again_

 _You don't seem to recall_

 _It's worth it all_

 _Oh, tell me gently_

 _I knew you knew the truth_

 _But wanted so much more_

 _Than what was true_

 _I told you what you needed_

 _But I guess reality knew better_

 _The moon, the sky, the stars_

 _Just out of reach and yet so very far_

 _I held your hand as you began_

 _To whisper quietly_

 _I just closed my eyes_

 _Felt you with my mind_

 _I dreamt this park_

 _Was all my heart_

 _Could feel as I drifted_

 _And if my tears are reaching you_

 _The night will take me soon_

 _To some place that_

 _My eyes have never seen_

 _Like a daydream"_

No one claps or appudes, not that Skull expected them too.

* * *

In Backstage work where is Mammon? With the Vaira or watching Yuni. I was going to add something about it, but It's already long enough as it is.

In Muddy Skull the song is Muddy Cloud (vocaloid) and the lyrics are from Ashe


	3. Chapter 3

Fractured Skulls

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Transboy!Skull, Skull getting married, Fluff i hope, conkid!Skull, Hamilton

* * *

Blast from the Past (a.k.a. Who Let Little Skull be so Fucking Cute or so Cunning)

 _It was only for five minutes_ they told themselves. _What was the worst that could happen? Skull would be nine._

But as the pink smoke cleared away the Arcobalenos knew they were fucked there was no way this was Skull.

The child that was standing before them was tiny. He had dark brown hair, big grey eyes, and tanned skin. In short he was adorable.

Then his eyes began to water,"Who are you? Where am I?"

Colonello nearly cooed.

"You're at our house. We're… having a party." Yuni answered not sure what to say to a civilian child.

The tears were immediately gone (was it just Reborn or was there a strange glint in the child's eyes)."What kind of party?"

No one could think of an answer. The child scurried over to Viper,"Is it a costume party?" he asked grasping at their cloak.

'Errr... Yes?"

The child disappeared in another puff of pink smoke and there stood Skull in the middle of a belly-aching laugh.

Skull asked what happened and Yuni relayed the details.

"Viper I would check your wallet."

Viper did as Skull suggested. It was gone.

"I can't believe nine year old me conned Viper the information broker! Shouldn't you have my life story written out to a "T" or something?"

* * *

From Cloud to Sun

Reborn was woken up by a small sob. It was from the lacky's room. With a small sigh Reborn went over to find out what was happening. Skull was on the floor, shirtless, wiping at his face.

"Lacky it's four in the morning, what are you doing?" Reborn leaned against the doorframe of Skull's room.

"Go away Reborn. I'm not in the mood." Skull mumbled into the shirt.

"Lacky stop being such a gir-" Reborn rolled his eyes.

Skull whipped around and in a moment was in Reborn's face. These were in fact breast attached to Skull's chest,"If you finish that statement I swear to the lord Jesus above I will cut your dick off."

Skull jabbed a finger into Reborn's bare chest,"I can't find my binder and I have a meeting with Enma today. I started menstruating. I couldn't sleep because I was body dysphoric all night. I do not have the patience to deal with you being an absolute fuck!"

"Lacky, you're such an idiot. Yuni thought it was one of Lal's bra; it's hanging up with them." Reborn's words didn't have as much bite in them as usual.

A Skull ran to the laundry room Reborn ruffled his hair.

(And if when Skull got back there was a gigantic chocolate bar on Skull's bedside table no one said anything.)

* * *

And the First Dance Goes To...

Skull was getting married, this, of course, spurred one of the biggest argument the mafia hand ever seen. Who would get Skull's first dance?

"Seeing as he's my lacky I should."

"Your lacky! He's my-"

"Shut up you intruder! I was here first."

"Mu, Actually I've known Skull the longest so therefore I should-"

"I was the nicest to him."

"I don't want to dance with him I just don't want any of you dancing with-"

"I should ge to-"

The argument lasted days.

"That's where you're all wrong kiddos. Verde in the on planning the thing. Vipper is my best man. Fon is walking me down the aisle. Reborn gets to make my best man speech because Viper hates them. Colonello is making another speech as is Lal. Yuni is the flower girl and Enma get my first dance." Skull settled the argument from a lounge chair with a bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach and an abnormally long bendy straw in a bottle of white wine.

* * *

Did it Hurt When You Fell off a Cloud

Fon went with Skull to a club once, once. It was to put it mildly, awful. The noise the bodies, the smell, and worst of all the people.

It couldn't have been more than five minutes in and already Skull was being hit on.

"Did you sit in sugar?

Skull didn't get a chance to respond.

"Because you've got a pretty sweet ass."

Fon assured Skull way from the person and straight into another one.

"Is your daddy a baker? Because you've got some pretty nice buns."

The advances were never ending. Fon was annoyed the entire night.

* * *

Skamilton or In Which Skull Likes _Hamilton_ too Much

It started off with humming, then came whistling, the singing under his breath. But the finally straw was when Yuni asked Skull what time it was. A terrifying grin stretched across his face.

"Show time!"

"What?" Yuni's face scrunched up in confusion.

" _Show time! Show time! Yo!_

 _I'm John Laurens in the place to be!_

 _A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!_

 _Those redcoats don't want it with me!_

 _'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops 'til I'm free!_

 _Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!_

 _The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!_

 _I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"_

 _Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?_

 _C'est moi!_

 _Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan_

 _Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said, "Come again?"_

 _Ayyyyy_

 _Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course_

 _It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…_

 _Wow_

 _No more sex, pour me another brew, son!_

 _Let's raise a couple more…_

 _To the revolution!_

 _Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!_

 _Aaron Burr!_

 _Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!_

 _Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand_

 _You spit. I'mma sit. We'll see where we land_

 _Boooo!_

 _Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?_

 _If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?_

 _Ooh_

 _Who you?_

 _Who you?_

 _Who are you?_

 _Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?"_

"How the hell do you even know all that?" Verde groaned.

* * *

So Skull ran cons when he was young.

TransBoy!Skull

Skull getting married never specified a gender

Cutie-pie Skull getting hit on; Fon does not approve. Take it as you will

Hamilton Trash Skull

Send me prompts


	4. Chapter 4

Fractured Skulls

A/n at the bottom

Warnings: Swearing, Colonello/ Lal

* * *

Tag You're It

There were two options, either get killed or let Skull drive. Reborn was to busy shooting down anyone that go within a five meter range of their group. Mammon was overtaxed from using their powers and could barely stand. Colonello and Lal were in the same boat as Reborn; Verde had his arms full of research equipment and documents that they had stolen. Fon's leg was broken.

There was a beat up looking pick up truck.

"Guys come on!" Skull called out the sound of gunfire, already in the driver's seat.

The six scrambled to find somewhere to hold on. Verde was in the front seat with the stolen goods. Everyone else was stuck in the back..

"You good?" Skull shouted.

"NO!"

"Go? Okay!"

And go Skull some certainly did. Who knew that a pickup truck could go so fast. No bullet could hit them. A group of six goons were in the truck's path and Skull sped up! They scattered like bowling pins when they noticed.

Colonello, Lal, Reborn, Fon, and Mammon slid across the back with each turn the car made.

"HOLD ON!"

"WHAT?"

With that the truck was launched into the air courtesy of a ramp made of some wooden pallets.

"SKULL WHEN WE GET OFF THIS THING I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WHAT'S THAT SENPAI? YOU WANT TO GO FASTER?"

* * *

Here Come the Kiddies

Surprise upon surprise Lala and Colonello did end getting married and having kids. Skull has often force to be a babysitter. Which didn't really bother him, after all Skull was an older brother with a big family.

He was the middle child out of eleven. With ten aunts and three uncles, most of whom were married with kids themselves. Skull had his fair share of taking after young ones.

Liam was a good child. He ate when he was hungry and almost immediately went back to sleep after being burped. If he woke up he could easily be rocked back to sleep.

Mila the middle who was three was a terror for her parents, but well behaved for Skull. She wasn't interested in guns or weapons like her parents hoped. She was only three but already showed a fascination with the world, always asking questions about anything she could think.

Rodrick was the oldest at age seven and shaping up to be like his father both in interests and his treatment of Skull. Still Skull treat the boy with respect and continued to try and correct the behavior.

No one really knew how close the children were to Skull until the annual Vongola Halloween party. The three came along and Skull was invited too.

Reborn had begun to treat Skull as he usually did, but found himself with Mila's teeth in his hand. Liam screaming in his face and Rodrick trying to stab him with a fork in the leg.

* * *

Um… No He's Ours

"Oh my god, Skull is that you?" a voice came from behind him.

Skull whipped around only to see a rather old man in a wheelchair calling out to him. The young man pushing him looked about twenty.

"Sylvester?" Skull gaped not believing that his old friend and agent was standing in front of him.

"The one and only," Sylvester laughed jovially, "Oh this is my son, Leonty."

The young man reached out to shake Skulls hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Skull. My father has told me all sorts of stories about you. Though I didn't expect you to still look so… young or beautiful."

Skull couldn't help but blush slightly. He may brag about his looks but it was still nice to be appreciated.

Leonty's eyebrows rose, "Surely you know it? You see your face everyday."

"I… well… it's just that…" Skul babbled averting his eyes.

Leonty gently used his hand to foce Skull to look at him, "It's just what?"

"What are you doing to the Lacky?"

That's Colonello's voice.

"Lacky? This beauty never. He must at least be a lover." Leonty smiled.

Skull ripped his face away from the loosening grip of Leonty. He made gagging noises, "Lovers? With him, disgusting!"

* * *

When?

Katekyo Hitman Rento Tsuna stared at the book on the shelf. _No way, no fucking way._

Tsuna flipped book one of the series to read the back.

"Tatsuna comes home one day, only to be greeted by a little baby mafioso who apparently is his new home tutor. His job is to guide Tsuna into his role as the 50th Boss of the Vogea mafia family. With the help of all his new friends and an array of special items such as the 'Dying Will Bullet', he might just be able to do it"

 _Who even wrote this?_ Tsuna flipped the book back to the cover.

Damien Mortimer

 _Skull…_

* * *

Tie Me to the Ocean and Leave Me There

Skull was seven when he first was those rolling waves. Not children would have been nervous, but Skull jumped right in sputtering at the salty taste. He wanted to study the ocean he told himself.

It never happened. Skull's father gambled away all their money and Skull had to become a stuntman. He was a damn good one too. Still the endless blue waves called to Skull.

Skull paid off the debt his father owed, but was too deep into the business to quit by then. Still Skull tried to keep up with whatever new studies were being done in the ocean.

Skull was called into a meeting and met people that he didn't particularly care for. Skull had to work with them and then he was turned into a baby. IThe only redeeming thing that happened was darling red octopus hat was gifted to him.

Skull had fun training the sea creature. It was hard work, but worth it. Oodako was Skull's partner not his pet. No matter what Reborn said.

* * *

Wow I'm super sorry, but here you go.


End file.
